Rosalie's Fate
by A MereWriter
Summary: What happen's When Rosalie and her sister's Run into Edward as a human On the first day of school what happens to Rosalie And him? read on to find out
1. School

**This is my second Fanfic and it all come to me within a dream of you like it leave review please and i will continue throught chapter's :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character's used in the story.**

* * *

**RPOV**

I walked into school with my head tilted high, knowing that i turned head's faster then any celebirty would. It was the first day of school I didn't expect anything good out of it just another prescrumptious year. All the classes seem to dash by faster since i was lost in thought. Finally at Lunch not one single person Put focus on me, No mortal boy's checking out my goddess like unnatural beauty or no girl's to envy it.

Accept they were all gazing at this New Edward Swan boy. He himself could be called unnatural his skin was Pale white and his face drew me in and shocked me of all my will, he could be a fiend just like us for all i know.

His gaze matched mine and i was lost in his eyes for a second till Isabella Cullen Kicked me out of my Wishful Thinking, And beamed me a look.

"What are you doing? Stop looking at that petty human." Anger flooded her voice

Isabella Cullen is my sister next to Alice Cullen, we were brought together by some miracle(explained later). All we have is eachother and we are what humans like to exaggerate to be, Vampires. The blood Reducting, Night walkers. It's a shame they have no knowledge of are kind. My sister's were always the ones to be independent not seeing into anyone but themselves and their "family" I for one am looking for someone to ease the pain my past had led me to. An abombanation Of my hope, and he will be my savior. It was ridiculous believing to find another vampire among us, but I be'lie've a lie.

We were about to head to our next classes, Alice and Bella play off as Sophmores while i was a Junior. They left and i was alone with my matchmaker called Edward Swan I envyed him to his grave, he had beauty and a heartbeat he has everything i wanted yet he dosen't seem to have happiness on his face.  
He withdrew my eagerness to a point of insanity. why am i giving so much thought to this human.

Hey guys tell me if you like it, This all came to me within a dream so it may be wierd at points lol leave reviews to let me know if i should go on. with love AMW.


	2. Vanity

**Edward's point of view also woohoo**

* * *

**EPOV**

There before me was the most beautiful Sight i had ever layed eyes on. She couldn't be anywhere near human. Her sister's were beautiful, asside from Isabella Cullen who seemed to be into herself. That kills beauty by the thousandth.

She was alone now so i sensed she was a Junior I swiftly turned my head to meet her gaze she seemed to be a little puzzled like she was trying to figure me out. I turned my head back not wanting to cause any misleading idea's.

I am Edward Swan My family died awhile back leaving me to myself. I have never looked into someone for reliablity accept for my own. My mother was a Alcholic while my Father was dying of a decease i had time to become who i am before they past away. I'm nothing but depression itself. Everything it decieves everything that it yearns i'm around with it.

Seems that i was late for class getting lost in my thought's i got up to see that Rosalie was still there with a lost look on her face. I wanted to approach her but my instincts told me rejection. But i didn't have a care in the world, i said in my most sincere voice.

"Hello sorry to interupt your day dreaming but my name is Edward Swan and your going to be late for class." I tried to hold back the smirk honestly.

"Oh damn your right my apolgized Edward I was just..yeah daydreaming" she seemed to be searching for words, when this should occur to her everyday countless guys aproaching her.

"I'll see you in biology?" I quickly ended the conversation not wanting to accept rejection if it was anywhere around the corner and i beamed straight to biology.

I sat down in an empty desk eager for her presence i was obsessed with this Rosalie girl already and i just met her, shame on me. But for one thing I know I will not rely on her for future tense problems. That will never be in me enough.

She finally walked into a class when every boy turned his head to examine her beauty from top to bottom And i was jealous right of the back and i knew it.


	3. Two Wrongs

**RPOV**

As i walked into Biology i met Edward's gaze faster then i could've thought of him. He looked like he was in pain. I couldn't stand not knowing anymore i sat right next to him about to question him of his past life.

"Edward." his named slipped right through my melodic voice.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"I'm sorry i was rude earlier i just need to know why you don't find happiness"

He looked like he just got figured out, almost like getting caught for a murder that was 10 years back.

He looked at me and couldn't help but get lost in my beauty i chuckled and he caught himself again.

"I am happy... It's just something there, I for one have the same question for you, why aren't you happy? Since every boy would die for you" he said with jealousy flooding his tone. He couldn't hide it from me

I lost track of the boy's staring, he was right, It wasn't like me to not notice these thing's I'm so confident in my beauty it should be a sin.

"they don't appeal to me their all obnoxious and after one thing, I rather be alone"

He looked like he was impressed, Like he never met someone like me.

He quickly snapped me out of yet another daydream, this time thinking of 'him'.

"Where gonna be late for the bus Rose" (yes they all tak buses part of dream :D)

I loved how my nickname just rolled off his tounge like velvet.

We quickly approached the buses side by side. And there was the biggest mistake I met my sister's there and they didn't shoot me any good glances accept Alice was worried, she was always the sincere and understanding one next to Bella, Alice was my life. Isabella is just to selfish and confident.


	4. Problems

**RPOV**

"I'll see you in the bus Edward i need to talk to my sister's" as i said with a smile

He beamed me one back.

As i aproached my sister's i couldn't even get a word in before Bella exploded on me.

"What the hell do you think your doing you selfish scum, your putting us all in danger by talking to that worthless human what could he mean to you, he's just prey to..." Alice cut her off.

"Rose, I know you have a perfect explaination for this and you can talk to me about it when we get back to the house okay? I'll love you no matter what" I loved Alice she always gave me a chance and she was no doubt the perfect sister

Bella shot me another look of anger, and swiftly turned and got into the bus. As i walked in with Alice i saw Edward and i had to ignore him for the time being since Bella was hovering over my will, Checking for my mistakes and flaws i had to keep quiet and not even look at his existence.

"Rose its okay you can talk to him, We play as humans you know if you want sit by him i'm okay." Alice trying to be more helpful.

"Alice you know i love you right, your the best sister i could ever ask for but for now i have to ignore him i just can't let Bella get the worst idea of this."

Alice seemed to laugh her little childish laugh. And hugged me tight, I knew she saw something and i wanted to know, but she shook her head and told me to wait till we got to the house.

I hate when she always made me be patient, because all she had was patience, stupid future teller. she can always wait for everything while I have to find out by fate, But i love her dearly she is the light and joy of our sisterhood.

So far so good guys? =)


	5. Resistance

**EPOV**

she got onto the bus as i expected her to sit next to me she sat right next to her sister Alice, Bella walked past me and beamed me a digusted look, but i didn't care for her more then i cared for my alcohalic mother. I looked at Rose, she looked worried and stressed maybe i should just stay away from her for her good,

Here i was worrying about a total stranger i met today it made me feel less of the depression i created over the past years. she looked at me and quickly turned her head, this curiousity had me over the edge.

I finally made a decision today that i was going to stop thinking of Rosalie for the time being and go on and be what i always been, alone in the dark waste of life.

I quickly got off the bus not giving her a look and walked into my house to see charlie watching baseball i quickly sat down and joined him.

"Oh Edward, scared me a bit how was school kiddo? Any girl's?"

"Nah Charlie just a bunch of nobodies" i said

Charlie was my biological father for all intensive purposes, I loved him as my own brother or Father, But i barely ask him for much, not wanting to bother him, He was just my source of Entertainment and Social Activites.

"Wanna order some pizza?" i asked finally

"Finally! What took you so long order it up man." He said laughing.

And that whole night we spent watching Tv and eating enjoying ourselves i always looked forward to these night's it made me....happy.

If anything did happen to charlie it would be like losing a second Father and i wouldn't think i could bare to the thought of that, he treats me like if I were his son and he understand's the trouble I've gone through and know's how to leave enough space for me.

Pointblank he is my bestfriend.


	6. Worried

**I'm going to leave it here to see what you guy's think :D let me know**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I got into the house and sat down with Alice while Bella darted upstairs unhumanly.

"Okay Bella! your going to marry Edward and your going to change him yourself! Oh my god i'm so excited for a brother to annoy." she was literally prancing up and down.

I was happy about it to now I can explain to Bella and calm her nerves to the fact that he will be a vampire and not worry so much.

Just then Alice had a vision. I could tell by the face she puts on. And right after she peered at me and looked down.

"what? Alice what did you see tell me now." I couldn't hold my curiousity in any longer.

"He's going to ignore you for sone reason and he's going to end up dying." she said low toned.

"No! why i can't let him, why is he doing this? was it cause i ignored him? I need to talk to him tommorow."

"I don't know Rose i wish i could tell you but i can't. I can only do so much" Alice seemed very dissapointed.

"It's okay sis you've done far to much for me now you try to have fun, I need to check up on him I'll talk to you later okay?" She nodded with a grin and zoomed away.

I dashed to Edward's house faster then any car would. As i got there i peaked through his window to see him on his bed in a still position arms folded, and eye's closed he must be sleeping. I slightly oopened the window and got in and sat at his desk. He was a writer no doubt pages and pages of stories. I decided to write him a note. and say Charlie gave left it on his desk. Charlie is the downtown police so I knew him well enough to just agree he did it.

_Edward, It's Rose, Don't take the Ignorance in the wrong way i did it for both our trouble somes. Please i know your having doubts of our friendship We will dicuss this all tommorow just have a different state of mind i want to be your friend, I promise with Love Rose._

I left without a trace i was even there and waited for the morning to come so i could see him. He picked up the note and he read it, and he just left it there and went to school i hope he has a different state of mind, endless he is really stubborn which i would expect from his facial expression's only one way to find out.

So i ran all the way to school.

Stopping for now to see what you guy's think let me know =)


End file.
